Cancer is the most popular disease cause of death in the world. The cancer patients are gradually increase yearly, therefore the treatment method of the cancer has become an important issue. The medical treatments of cancer can be classified as surgical treatment, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and target therapy.
Generally, the cancer drug, whether chemotherapy drug or target therapy drug, is inhibit the cancer cells' duplication and split to prevent the tumor growth and metastasis. In clinical treatment options, the combination of chemotherapies and several targeted therapies were selected; try to eliminate cancer cells more effectively, by means of different mechanisms. Furthermore, if the cancer patients happen the drug resistance, that would reduce the effectiveness of the drugs and result in the medical treatment failure.
Antibiotic drugs, are a kind of secondary metabolite compounds produced by microorganisms (including bacteria, fungi, antinomycetes genus) and chemically synthesized compounds or semisynthetic similar compounds, used to inhibit the growth of other types of microbial. It is a broader concept for antibiotics in definition, which includes anti-bacterial antibiotics, antifungal and other antibiotics against tiny pathogens. However, in clinical practice, the antibiotics often refer to anti-bacterial antibiotics.
Based on the many years' experience of inventors, the human cancer cells and normal cells often have different characteristics, the differences in patterns or mechanism variation might be seen as a foreign invader. The different cancel cells are located in different locations and the statuses of variations are related to the located environment. Thus, the inventors are the first person to propose the use of antibiotic drugs to inhibit the cancer cell growth.
In contrast, these antibiotics have been used for decades and are recognized by FDA long time ago. These drugs already have been researched and analyzed to know the mechanism on human body. Therefore, the new invention would be time-saving and cost effective if these drugs applied in treating cancer. Besides, the treatment effect would be improved if these drugs are used to combine with other treating method.
After U.S. Provisional Application of the present invention was applied, there was another professor researched the possibility of this invention. There are lots of studies proposed and confirmed the effect of the present invention recently. According to the hypothesis proposed by the professor (which is similar to Endosymbiotic Theory), which proved that the mitochondria ever was one kind of bacteria and had been endocrine by larger bacteria, and then lived within the larger cell symbiotically. Thus, the mitochondria is different with the other cell organelle, mitochondria has its own gene, and is similar to prokaryotes (such as bacteria). This difference might be designed as a therapeutic drug to treat the cancer cell individually.
Recently, the drug design for cancer is mainly focused on development of high-specific drug molecules or target-based antibody. Averagely, only about five of 10,000 new drugs can successfully enter the phase I of clinical trials.
Otherwise, the manufacturing of the drug is also a big problem. When the drug starting the clinical trials, there are lots of problems need to overcome, such as drug safety, patient selection, trial dose and other issues. Even the drug has approved by the FDA and sales on the market, there still possibly face the situation of the poor drug response in patients. Furthermore, if the cancer patients happen the drug resistance, that would reduce the effectiveness of the drugs and result in the medical treatment failure. Therefore, the new drug development is very difficult.